Switched Stories
by SerephinaRaven
Summary: Beatrice Eaton, the 16 year old, blue eyed, brown haired daughter of Marcus Eaton, transfers to dauntless to escape her abusive father. there she meets six, her blond haired blue-gray eyed instructor. they have an instant connection, but she has demons, huge ones, and he intends to find out what they are.
1. character introductions

**Character information:**

**Beatrice Eaton**

**Gender**: female

**Parents**: Marcus and Evelyn Eaton

**Siblings**: none

**Age**: 16 (starting)

**Also known as**: four (for her fears)

**Faction of birth** (abnegation)

**Faction chosen**: dauntless

**Physical description**: extremely tall, dark brown hair cut medium length, dark blue eyes, slim.

**Aptitude**: divergent

**Back story**:

Beatrice's mother was known to have died when Beatrice was around 7. Her father, who constantly abused Evelyn, now moved on to Beatrice having no one else to direct his anger on. For nearly 10 years Beatrice deals with it, when she decides she will transfer to dauntless to save herself from his torture. As the only the second transfer from abnegation to dauntless, she gives herself a new name and goes on to live a new life. This is her story

**Tobias Prior**

**Gender**: male

**Parents**: Natalie and Andrew Prior

**Sibling(s):** Caleb prior (older to him by 11 months)

**Age**: 18

**Faction of birth**: (abnegation)

**Faction chosen**: dauntless

**Physical description**: tall, blond hair, grey-blue eyes, slim and muscular.

**Aptitude**: divergent

**Backstory**: Unlike Caleb, the perfect abnegation, Tobias has never felt like he belongs. He transfers to dauntless, his most dangerous option considering his aptitude for 3 factions. Ranked first in initiation, job as a faction ambassador, beat the record for least number of fears, life was good, until a broken initiate with incredible talent and potential throws his world off course. This is his story.

**xXx**


	2. prologue

**Prologue:**

**Beatrice POV**

The day I knew I was going to transfer is still clear in my memory. I was twelve years old and I had asked Marcus if I could do volunteer work like the other abnegations. Having already been 'home schooled' he wanted me to do some good for abnegation.

I started volunteer work a few days later. Thank the gods that abnegation is selfless or else I would be a source of major juicy gossip by then. I was assigned the job of carrying the heavy loads of supplies to the truck to be transferred to the other factions.

My first time was clear enough. I vaguely remember someone thrusting a heavy load into my hands telling me to carry it to the truck. After about ten minutes my arms were just about dead. I tried to ask for a break but another girl my age whispered that it was not allowed. That's right, taking a break would be considered self-indulgent, which according to the manifesto and rules of abnegation is 'extravagant and unnecessary'.

Soon the loads which were so heavy at first became much easier to carry; I realized I was getting stronger. I added more to the load, simply telling everyone that I was doing it to be more selfless and help the other people there. Even if someone had an objection, they couldn't voice it out loud, Abnegation, remember. I felt proud of myself for being able to carry more. Pride was something I hadn't felt for as long as I remember.

One particular day I saw the dauntless jumping onto the train. Not something that is uncommon, it happens every day. I saw the joy in their faces, a young boy jumping on for the first time, the pride on his face. I remember when I felt that pride. I certainly would never feel it with Marcus, or even abnegation for that matter.

I would never be happy, I would never find true love, something I scarcely believed existed at this point, I would never truly feel free in the faction where the man who calls himself my father lives. There is only one option for freedom. I had to transfer as an escape.

Candor? No, no way I was spilling my darkest secrets to some loud mouths. Erudite? Heck no, I'm not going to spend my life stuck in some book. Amity were just way too peaceful for me. That leaves only one option. Dauntless. Surely I would be able to make it, if I was able to improve so easily with the heavy loads. I have to. I would transfer, pass initiation, or die trying.

**Tobias POV part-1**

I have never belonged in abnegation. I have known that for as long as I can remember. Caleb was always the selfless one. I honestly don't know what to do. Do I stay? At least I will have my parents to support me. Do I transfer? I can start a new life for myself. I have always been smaller than other guys my age are. Height wise yes, Caleb and I were the same height, but I was skinnier than the normal abnegation. I knew what I had to do; the moment I found out I had aptitude for 3 factions.

It was abnegation, erudite or dauntless. Would I stay in abnegation? No way. I didn't belong here, I never had. Would I transfer to erudite? No way I would be surrounded by noses and be one for the rest of my lie. I would be dauntless, or die trying.

**Part-2**

If you had told me, two years ago, that I would be in dauntless, be the head ambassador, top of my batch, and that I had not only beaten, but shattered the record for number of fears in dauntless I would have laughed so hard that abnegation would have shunned me forever.

I was also training the transfer initiates as part time job. I personally know hard it can be to be thrust into a new world where you have so much to learn and so little time to do so, and I wanted to help those initiates make it.

**(A/N: next part told in 2****nd**** person POV)**

It was time for the initiates to come through the net. Six always loved this part, he remembered the thrill and adrenaline that ran through his veins when he jumped for the first time and smiled. That was the first time someone had recognized him as someone other than a government official's son.

Here he was just Toby, the first jumper who happened to be from abnegation. Those memories were cut off by a scream. It was the first initiate.

He recognized the black blob that fell into the net. It was Uriah, his best, and only true friends little brother. He went through introducing the initiates one by one, a blur of factions and faces, before the last person jumped. He was extremely surprised to see a grey clothed girl fall into the net.

When he looked at her properly, he noticed many things. She was strikingly beautiful with dark brown hair tumbling haphazardly down her shoulders. He abnegation bun must have come off somewhere between the train and the fall. But what called out to him the most were her eyes.

They were a dark blue, the darkest he had ever seen on a person. There were a few flecks of light blue in them. They were filled with emotion; he could see so many of them there. He noticed the slight shadows under her beautiful eyes; she wasn't getting enough sleep at night. But most of all he realized that she was broken.

He had barely met her, but he was already protective her. He would find out who broke this girl if it was the last thing he did

**So? What do you think? This is my first story, so if anyone has any advice, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Soon after the initiates were given a tour of dauntless, they were sent off to their dormitory, where they were going to be living for the next month and a half.

Beatrice heard one of the initiates speak as soon as they entered the room. "No way." She understood what she meant too. There were twelve beds all around the room, each with a small chest located under it, for basic toiletries, Beatrice guessed.

What really made everyone disgusted were the bathrooms. If they could be called Rooms. The toilets were nothing but four tiny stalls with a curtain around them. The showers had nothing but a flimsy, see through curtain covering it.

Hiding her scars would have been hard enough with the lack of modesty in dauntless, but this was extreme. Dauntless was starting to look like a terrible place to live. From the height of the pit, to the glorious bathrooms

"So," she heard a male voice from behind her, "Anyone up for a shower?" it was Peter, the bulky looking cantor transfer. _Dauntless now, _she had to keep reminding herself, they were all dauntless now.

A few chuckles were heard from the other initiates. A few minutes passed and an awkward silence settled over them. The loud noise of metal hitting metal was what startled them from their silence.

Six, their instructor was standing there with a metal pipe in his hands. "Under your beds you will find a small trunk," he started "In there are your necessities for the next few weeks."

He stopped a small smirk adorned his face and then he continued "I'm sure that you will be able to distinguish the boys' trunks from the girls' trunks."

He inclined his head towards a large cupboard in the corner of the room labeled 'clothing'

"There you will find clothing for all sizes." He gave another amused smile before continuing his speech "in five minutes I expect you all to get ready. Change and then burn your clothes outside. Then we take the first step of your initiation."

He gave the initiates a final glance, and then left the room.

As soon as he left, the initiates scrambled to claim beds and clothes. Beatrice just sat down on the bed closest to hers and peered into the trunk below it.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was a girl's trunk, thank god. She was waiting for the rush to clear out so she could take clothes. She didn't have anything to worry about; no one else was even remotely close to her size.

Suddenly Christina appeared in front of her and thrust a pair of clothing in her hands. "I found something I thought you may like." She explained. Beatrice looked at the clothing in her hands. A pair of underclothes, a pair of exercise leggings; they looked tight but were probably the loosest the closet had, and a t-shirt with the dauntless flames on it. She smiled. Modest, but still dauntless. Maybe befriending Christina hadn't been such a bad idea.

She looked up, opening her mouth to thank Christina but she was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Beatrice crawled under the covers and changed as quickly as she could.

Christina reappeared with a pair of trainers in her hand. She placed them down and told Beatrice to wear them. She quickly did, seeing that their five minutes were nearly up, and that there was no room for argument.

She glanced up at Christina and took in her outfit. She was wearing shorts, and a tank top with the same print, and on her feet were trainers similar to her own.

Beatrice stood up and grabbed her abnegation clothes. The two girls made their way to outside their room, where all the initiates were gathered. They all wordlessly walked to where a dauntless leader was standing.

Beatrice recognized him as the man who was at the top of the ledge when they were going to jump into the net.

She scowled when she realized that he was also the one who mocked her for her fear of heights.

He wordlessly inclined his head and walked down the hallway and, obviously expecting them to follow.

They passed many intersections before he finally turned at one and spoke up. "In that room," he waved at a room nearby, "is where you will be burning your clothes."

The volume of his voice raised, for dramatic flair, Beatrice thought. "No attachments, I expect you to throw your clothes in immediately. You are dauntless now."

The initiates quickly liner up behind her. _Great, _she thought. _Not even an hour in dauntless and I'm already in the spotlight._

She walked up to the fire and paused. She had nothing against abnegation, and even appreciated it's ideals, but this was the only way to get away from Marcus.

She heard a voice from the front of the room. "Any day now stiff." He spoke lazily, leaning against the doorframe, running a hand through his hair.

She snapped.

She had taken shit from Marcus every day of her life for the last nine years. She hadn't even been in dauntless for an hour, and she already had someone taunting her. Leader or not, she wasn't going to take shit from another cruel man who she had done nothing to.

She fumed, "I hardly think stiff is appropriate," she dumped her clothes in the fire, nearly scorching her hands in the process.

Her face was illuminated by the fire as she spoke. "Weren't you the one who just said we were _dauntless?_" her words were coated with venom, and many of the initiates' eyes widen in surprise.

She realized her actions would have consequences but her pride refused to let her apologize. She held her breath, waiting for someone to say something.

What came next surprised everyone. Eric started laughing. Crazy, maniacal laughter. He walked over to Beatrice clutching his stomach and clapped her on the back. She gritted her teeth and refused to flinch even though his hands hit her scars. The spikes on his gloves weren't helping either.

"You got spunk girl" he grinned wide, stretching the piercing on his lip. "We respect that here in dauntless."

He shook his head, still grinning crazily and started walking out. At the last moment he waved his hand dismissively and called out "meet me in the dorm at 7. Do whatever you want until then."

He stalked out and the initiates blinked in surprise at what had just happened, slowly filing out.

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey all!**

**I'm finally following my update schedule. Gosh I'm so proud of myself. Because I don't live in the Pacific Time zone, there may be a one day or so gap between when I update and when I say I will update.**

**Please check out my other story, It's a VA story about an alternate universe where a little bit of the trauma is gone, but a huge difference is made.**

**Also Eric will be a lot nicer, the reason being he never fought four during his initiation, so he has no real reason to hate her. And I don't like making people that mean, there will be hate between characters later on.**

**As for the fears, keep reading!**

**Chapter 4**

**Beatrice POV**

The initiates nervously shuffled into a pristine white room with a row of seats against the wall.

They all stood there, not sure of whether they should sit or not. Eric and Six walked into the room.

"Initiates," Six spoke, his words echoing across the room. "One by one, Eric will call your name, and you will follow me into this room." He gestured to a door in the corner of the room. "There, you will face your worst fears."

Gasps were heard across the room. An initiate, molly, Beatrice recalled, spoke up, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

Six raised his eyebrows. "I assure you initiate, this is no joke."

Peter, the cocky, confident candor turned to Eric and asked confidently. "What's the least number of fears recorded ever?"

Eric inclined his head toward their other instructor. "Six"

Beatrice smiled faintly. That's where he got his name from. She would probably have triple the amount of fears, with the different types of punishments Marcus gave her.

"This is the first stage of your initiation." Eric's voice brought her out of her thoughts. We will determine whether you are fit to move on or not, and reveal it to you tomorrow."

"Stiff" he called. Beatrice scowled, opening her mouth to correct him. "Fine then" he conceded. "Nameless" so that would be her name until she chose a new one. "You were last jumper." She scowled again; heights would definitely be one of her fears. Eric continued. "You're going first."

She walked towards the door, the sound made by her boots echoing across the room. She felt a sort of anxiety in her stomach, resonating throughout her body.

Six walked in after her, closing the door behind them. Beatrice took a look around the room.

There was a seat, similar to the one at her aptitude test, and needles lined against the wall. A computer-like device was on a stand, Six was typing something on the screen. A sudden thought struck her.

"Six," she questioned hesitantly, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Will you be able to see my fears?"

He smiled lightly. "See? No. I will be able to tell when your fear switches to another, and how many you have. Only the leaders will be able to see your fears, and that is at the end of initiation."

She sighed in relief and sat on the chair. The less people knew about Marcus, the better. He attached a wire to her temple, with the help of some sort of magnetic device, and brought out a needle.

"This will help me track your fears," he said, tapping her temple, where the magnet like device was attached. He brought the needle closer to her neck. "And this is the simulation serum. It might sting a little" He explained for her benefit.

He sank the tip of the needle into the sensitive flesh of her neck and pressed the plunger on the needle, emptying its contents. Compared to what Marcus did to her, that didn't hurt at all. He backed away and told her to relax and close her eyes.

With one final glance at the blonde haired man in the room, she let her eyes shut, and she was pulled into the simulation.

Even before she opened her eyes, she noticed the wind. It wasn't strong enough to blow her off, well, wherever she was, but it made a whistling noise. One thing was for sure, she was up high.

She forced herself to open her eyes and almost blacked out in fear. She was on the balcony of the tallest building in the city, a dauntless building. She didn't even think that people were allowed there. That's how high she was.

She glanced down and immediately squeezed her eyes shut. Fear was coursing through her like a train, but she had to do something. It was a simulation. _Not real_. She took a step back and jumped off, eyes still closed. Her feet hit the ground with a thud and she opened her eyes, legs burning from the impact of the fall.

Suddenly from nowhere, a wall slammed into her side and she cried out in pain. Before she could compose herself, three more walls materialized, closing in on her. Panic smote her like a blow, the walls still moving.

She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, just praying that it would go away, that she could _finally _be safe. When she was curled up as tight as she could, the walls disappeared leaving her in a nearly empty room. There was a chair, and a man was sitting on top of it.

There was no panic like her two previous fears, but uneasiness and discomfort settled in her stomach when she realized what she had to do. She wished with all her heart that she didn't have to, but she knew it was something she had to do to finish the simulation. A knife materialized in front of her. She walked up to the man and she thrust it into his heart, closing her eyes tightly. She was not like Marcus. Not like Marcus. This was forced. **(A/N: she doesn't know how to use a gun yet)**

_But he was an innocent._ A voice in her head seemed to repeat. She shook her head and continued walking, guilt seeping into her stomach and merging with the nervousness.

The room around her changed into one that haunted the nightmare that her life had become. A standard grey abnegation room, complete with the cupboard in the corner. She stood there, paralyzed with fear as the man she refused to call her father walked in, his eyes black like the pitch black dark of night.

He held his belt in his hand as he strode into the room. He slowly twisted the damned belt in his hands and uttered the six words that had changed her life, from the moment their implications became clear, "This is for your own good."

Panic shot through her again as she was frozen on spot, her worst nightmare that she thought she had left behind coming back to her. It would never be over, not really. He raised the whip and pain shot through her as he brought his belt back down, raining onto her blow upon blow, until all she could do was curl up into a ball and pray to whoever was up there that it would be over soon.

She didn't know how much time had passed but finally, someone took mercy on her, and it all ended. She thought she was gone, but her eyes fluttered open.

She jerked upright in her chair, and put her head in her hands, trying desperately to calm herself down.

She felt a calming hand on her back, and immediately felt a new type of fear, one that she never had before. A sort of fluttering feeling. She looked up into his eyes and saw, for the first time in her life, someone being concerned for her.

Once she had calmed down and wiped the tears she hadn't known were falling from her face, a sudden realization hit her. "I have only four fears?"

He grinned at her, the most emotion she had seen him show since she fell onto the net.

"You beat my record."

"Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly playing with a strand of her hair without realizing it.

She got up from her seat and brushed the non-existent dirt from her clothes. "We have to inform the leaders." He pointed to a door in the far corner of the room. "Wait out there, I'll tell Eric to continue the simulations on his own."

He pulled out a sleek looking device from his pocked, a phone. It was considered selfish to have one in abnegation. He typed something and held up a finger at Beatrice, as if to say 'give me a minute', and stuck his head out of the door.

A few seconds later, Eric appeared. As Six spoke to him, he brought out the tablet, and showed him something. His eyes widened and he muttered something, turning on his heel and leaving.

Six walked back in and wordlessly walked through the other door in the room, obviously intending for Beatrice to follow. She followed him through a couple of filled hallways. Other than the occasional greeting from six when he saw someone he knew there wasn't much talking, but Beatrice could sense some tension in the air.

He suddenly turned a sharp corner and looked at her. "This is max, the head leader's office." He explained. He knocked on the massive wooden door thrice and entered without permission.

"Eric informed me about what happened." A dark skinned man, who Beatrice recognized as Max, the head leader of dauntless was sitting behind the table. A slight nervousness entered her stomach as she was standing in front of the head of her new faction. She nodded, a small smile gracing her features. She had never been recognized as anything other than Marcus Eaton's daughter before.

This was her future.

~ TIME LAPSE~

"I can't believe that you broke Six's record" Christina squealed. Beatrice laughed nervously. "Neither can I."

"You know what this calls for?" Christina squealed again, causing Will and Al who were with them, to groan and cover their ears. Christina didn't bother waiting for an answer. She threw her hands up in the air and jumped. "Shopping!" the boys groaned again, so they were just as keen as Beatrice to go shopping.

After dragging Beatrice and the boys to countless shops and forcing them to get a bunch of tops, and in Beatrice's case, she gave her a black dress, and shoved her into a trial room, closing the door behind her.

Beatrice sighed. There was no way to get out of this. She turned around and gasped. Behind her was a full length mirror. She had seen glimpses of her reflection in water, or pans, and a few windows of the dauntless shops. But this was the first time in a few years that she had seen her reflection completely.

She was entranced by her reflection; after all, a person changes so much in four or five years.

She saw a tall, slim girl, with lightly tanned skin and chestnut hair that reached about an inch above the halfway mark of her back.

Her eyes were the same color as her fathers, one of the few traits she had from her father. The others, were the strong chin, her height; she was the same height as her father, if not a little shorter. Her complexion was fair, with a light tan from all her volunteer work.

Her features were, well, strikingly beautiful. Arching eyebrows, high cheekbones, and clear skin. She could see her mother in the slight hook of her nose, her cheekbones, and the slight outward turn of her ears, her spare upper lip and full lower lip.

A sharp rapping noise was heard against the door. "Are you done?" Christina's muffled voice came through the door. Beatrice glanced down at the dress that she had forgotten she was holding. "Yeah." She called out.

"Give me a minute." She added.

She quickly shoved it zipping it up and quickly glancing at herself in the mirror before opening up the door. Christina's eyebrows rose as soon as she saw the dress. "It's really cute" she said with a small smile.

Beatrice returned the small smile and hen agreed with her. "It is."

And it was. It was black (d'uh). It was simple, with spaghetti straps, and fell to just above her knees, with a thin sliver belt around the waist. It was fitted until the waist, hugging her figure modestly, and then flowed smoothly from there, it was simple, elegant, and didn't show any of her scars. She quickly decided that it was worth spending her points on, and bought it, keeping it with the other few tops that Christina had bought for her.

They chatted casually after dropping of their bags in the dorm and walking to the dining room. The boys had left to eat much earlier. Beatrice learnt that Christina had eleven fears, but she didn't ask what they were. When they reached the dining call there was the usual loud conversation to greet them. Just as they had started, there was a bell like sound heard above the noise, a leader's call.

Max, along with the other four leaders, stood on a ledge above the rest. "Attention Dauntless," he started. "Today, a record was broken." Christina, will and Al turned towards Beatrice.

"We have an initiate, with only four fears. Four, will you please stand up?" Max called out. Four, that would be her knew name. She would make another name for herself her in dauntless. She stood up and smiled widely; letting all her happiness from creating a new self in dauntless flow out. There were cheers across the hall, for their new prodigy.

From across the table, peter scoffed, leaning against the table. "How did the stiff do it?" he exclaimed, a haughty expression on his face. Beatrice's eyes blazed as she walked over to him, fists clenching. She was no stiff. She walked over to where he was standing. She grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, her anger fueling her.

"My name is Four," she said. "Call me 'Stiff' again and you and I will have a problem."

He nodded quickly gulping. She released him and he immediately walked away from her, muttering something she couldn't hear. The cheers only became louder as she laughed, the thrill of being part of the Warrior faction giving her pure joy.

**This is the longest chapter I have written. I hope you enjoy!**

**Over five hundred people have read this and only ten or so have reviewed. Let's try and make it to twenty before the next chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update. If you have any question, leave them in the review, and I'll answer them personally, or in the next update.**

**There will be more fluffy moments in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Stay safe, be happy, and be kind.**

**~queen of catastrophes**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Six cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled to the initiates from his spot in the large room.

"Four rounds around the compound. No breaks." There was an outbreak of groans from most of the initiates. They were still sore from the previous two days' workouts.

For the first week of initiation the initiates were all training with exercises and punching bags only. Then the next week would be the gun and knife training, and the fights, which they would be ranked on.

The previous day, Eric had made them run three rounds of the compound and given them sets of pushups, crunches, squats and many other exercises to do. For most of the initiates, who weren't used to physical exertion, this was a huge challenge, and left them sore for the next few days.

Six took the lead, setting a good pace in front of the group, with the initiates right behind him.

Four ran in front with Edward, Peter, and Six. Edward and Peter were able to keep up because both had trained in their respective factions, but Beatrice because she was going to push herself to her limits at dauntless.

About ten minutes into the run, six decided to speak to four. "What part of Abnegation did you live in?"

His voice was quiet, as to not attract any attention from other initiates. "What's it you?" she mumbled, slightly out of breath from all the running they were doing.

He rolled his eyes. He was an abnegation transfer but he wasn't going to say that to her. "Just asking," he muttered. If she wanted to be sullen and hostile, then so be it.

"Wha-"he started asking her another question but she cut him off. "Why are you talking to me again?" she would've snapped at him, but he was her instructor, and she knew he was just curious.

He was nice to her the previous few days, and just because she was feeling snappy, didn't mean she had to act on it. A few cuts on her back had opened up from the previous day's exercises. She couldn't go to anyone about it either.

"Must be because you're so approachable," he said shortly, "Like a bed of nails."

Both of them were quiet after that, only talking when he had to tell the other initiates something.

Soon she was starting to feel a pull in her leg, and decided to run a little slower. Earlier, when she was speaking to six, she was slightly ahead of Edward and peter. Now she was running at the same pace as both of them, until peter jogged ahead to talk to six about something.

Four was startled by Edward's low voice peaking to her. "You know," he started; "I'm not fooled by this act that you've put up." at this point she was unable to speak so she just raised her eyebrows.

"I know who you are."

She snorted lightly. They had just finished the run and both of them were standing, her with her hands on her knees. "I'm not stupid," he said quietly. "I sure hope not," she remarked, "With you coming from erudite and all." She stood up straight and started to stretch.

"Beatrice." He said matter of factly. She froze in her tracks and then continued to stretch. "Beatrice is a common abnegation name." she continued to act nonchalant about it.

"C'mon Four." He said pleadingly. "Stop lying. I can help you."

"Help me with what?" she snapped, turning her head in his direction, her hair flying along with the movement.. She didn't need anyone to help her with anything. As far as she was concerned, she had been alone since she was seven, and she was okay with it.

"I know about your beatings." He said quietly, straightening the corners of his black t-shirt. She dropped the act. "You tell anyone-" she started to threaten him.

He set his jaw. "I won't." he crossed his arms and continued. "But I can help you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I can." The corners of her mouth lifted up. "Are you sure you weren't meant to be in amity or abnegation Edward?" He laughed, and just like that, the ice was broken.

"Half an hour then report back here." Six called out to them. He eyed Four and Edward suspiciously before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Breakfast?" Edward asked, running a hand through his sandy hair. "I can tell you then."

"Sure," Four shrugged, walking towards the dining hall, Edward at her heels. First she walked over to Christina and told her that she would be sitting with Edward, to which she agreed. All the tables were taken except for one at the corner, so the two went there and sat with their trays of food.

A sudden thought came to Four. "Where's Myra?" the mousy haired girl and Edward were always together, so him being alone was a surprise to her. During the run, she couldn't keep up, but even now, during breakfast, they weren't together.

"She ate a while ago. She's doing extra training." Edward looked like he didn't want to talk about it so she left it alone.

She pushed the fruit on her tray around with a fork. "How did you find out?"

He took a deep breath. "You're full name is Beatrice Eaton, right?" she nodded, flinching at the sound of her last name. "And your father used to hit you?" he asked, sounding slightly uncertain at the word father. "Hmm." She didn't want to say anything else until he told her how he found out.

"It was small things that helped me find out. I was the fourth Jumper. You jumped last. You flinched when you're back hit the net, and when we had to lay on our back for any exercises. You flinch every time someone raises their hand in front of you, even if it's for a high-five."

Four nodded her head firmly. "Anything else?" he gave her a sheepish smile and continued.

"You didn't defend your father when Peter read out the article Erudite released about him and another abnegation member. You thrash in your sleep. You seem to know when someone is going to hit another person. And other signs of abuse."

She raised her eyebrows. "Either you're obsessive or you're a stalker."

Edward snorted and tapped his forehead. "Erudite brain up here."

"And how did you know that I was Marcus Eaton's," she gulped before continuing, "_daughter._"

He scoffed. "Easy. His obviously fake cry at your transfer." She laughed. That was the moment she had realized she was free, and that her _father_ could never hurt her again. Her father's cry of despair was the last thing on her mind.

She fiddled with the end of her long ponytail before looking up at him. "And why make a point of telling me?"

His answer was easy. "I got into a lot of fights. I know a lot of first aid." He paused for a second before continuing uncertainly, "I can help with the wounds."

She gave him a grateful smile, and felt a rush of appreciation for this boy who was willing to help her. "Next break then?"

He nodded at her, spearing some of his breakfast on his fork. "Eat up, I Six saying that we were doing hand to hand next."

She groaned, resting her head in her hands. "Great, I'll get more people hitting me next."

His tone of voice was teasing when he replied. "Maybe Six will use you to show them how to perform certain sequences. I noticed him looking at you earlier." Her ears were slightly pink as she threw a piece of food at him. Soon they were both laughing.

x.X.x

"Move your hands like this," Six spoke to all the initiates while demonstrating the moves to take someone out in a fight.

Edward was right; he had chosen Four to show the moves. Some claimed it was because he was also nicknamed a number, but his explanation was that she was the closest to his build, slim and tall, so it would be easier to demonstrate.

Six continued speaking. "Move your hand to your opponent's waist so you have the support to throw them down" **(A/N: I'm just making this up for the next scene.) **

He moved Four's hand to his stomach and both of then sucked in a breath at the sensation. His voice was slightly shaky when he continued. "You can counter this move by a hit to the temple, which will startle, hurt, or knock them out if they aren't careful."

He brought his fist enclosed hand up to her temple, with the intention of knocking her out, but quick as lightning she grabbed it, blocking the punch from hitting her temple.

The only way she could've managed that, was if she knew exactly when it was coming. He had explained, but he had an excellent poker face. an initiate, especially an abnegation one, shouldn't be able to do that.

Soon he dismissed them to practice the moves on each other. Since there was an even number of initiates, Four and Six continued to mock-fight.

"How did you know my punch was coming?" he asked her, dodging her fist which was coming at his chin, and grabbing her hand. They both stood there breathless and silent for a few seconds.

Four looked into her eyes when she answered. Her voice was low, "You can tell when someone's going to hit you."

She licked her dry lips, Six's eyes following the movement. "You can see them making the decision in their eyes. Clenching their fist. Setting their jaw. You just need to know what to look for."

His wide eyes were enquiring, and so was his tone. "You sound like you speak from experience."

She shrugged, and she aimed a jab at his stomach, continuing. the fight He was a skilled fighter, she could tell from the way he moved. His movements were graceful and well thought out. He fought smart. He looked fairly innocent, with big blueish eyes, and floppy blonde hair, but she knew not to underestimate him.

She could tell he was strong, and looking into his eyes was like waking up, looking at the sky. She felt sparks every time they touched, which was a lot, considering they were doing hand to hand.

They finished and six turned to them, wiping the small amount of sweat off his brow. "Edward, Peter, Drew, Will, Four, and Molly, Punching bags for half an hour. The rest of you, strength exercises."

The next half an hour was filled with the sound of initiates hitting the bag. In the last few minutes Four felt someone stand behind her. For the twenty five minutes or so, Six had been quietly walking past them, and correcting their form.

She stopped pinching and turned around, her breathing slightly labored. he was silent for a moment before speaking. "Keep the tension here. I used to make the same mistake." She sucked in a breath at the sensation of his skin against the small strip of skin exposed by her tank top riding up. as soon as he finished speaking he left. Edward, who was working on a bag a few feet away, shot her a teasing look. She glared halfheartedly and went back to the punching. Soon the thirty minutes were up, and the initiates gathered in the middle of the room.

Six stood in front of the group, his hand behind his back. "Dismissed. Be back here at three." The initiates shuffled out.

His gently grabbed Four's hand, indicating that he wanted her to stay. Sparks shot through her. Edward shot her a look over her shoulder, obviously referring to his teasing before. Six had his eye on her, whether he liked her or he wanted to teach her something, she didn't know.

"Is there something going on between you and Edward?" the question caught her off guard. Sure, Edward was an attractive boy, but there was nothing there. His eyes were usually on Myra.

"Why do you ask?" her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were slightly raised.

"It's not a good idea to have distractions during initiation. A love interest could influence your decisions." He said easily.

She gave him a small amused smile, running her hands through her now loose hair. "And that's why you called me here? To ask about my potential love interest?"

He shook his head smiling slightly. "I'm your instructor. It's my job to make sure that you are doing well."

She shook her head, now smiling widely. He realized he had never seen her smiling before. He liked it.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor," she said, "because you're a terrible liar."

She started walking to the door and rested her hand against the doorframe once she reached. She turned around and smiled, her cheeks slightly pink when she spoke. "But thanks for caring."

She turned back around and left.

**The characters will be OOC because of the gender. Next chapter will pick up at Lunch.**

**x. a review and tell me what you think.X.x**


End file.
